Cheaters
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: What happens after a girl brings the Cheaters film crew to a bar to find her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi.

**Cheater Neater Punkaneater!**

Taking a swig of my root beer I stare out at the crowd. Watching people dancing, grinding, drinking, making out, and just plain dry humping each other was not my idea of entertainment. But it was my best friends Miroku Koga's idea. He thought taking me to the bar with their girlfriends Sango and Ayame would get me a chance to help me get over my ex Kikyo.

I grimaced. We were together for three damn years. The slut. What a waste of time. Caught her cheating on me in _our_ bed with her so-called just friend Naraku. As one might guess, I threw them out, nudity and all. Made them fetch their own clothes outside after I threw them out the window. Along with everything else that she owned. She screamed all the way. Oh well, it was dark, and everyone was asleep. No one could see. I slept on the couch for two weeks until I got my lazy ass up to get a new bed.

It had been a long day at work today, so the boys and their gals decided it would be fun to go out. Maybe have me meet someone to take my mind off her. As if that would work. As much as a bitch Kikyo was, I still loved her when we were together. It's not a strong now, but there's still some feelings left. And I hated it.

"Come on, InuYasha!" Koga said, elbowing me. "Drop the soda and grab a beer!"

Rolling my eyes, I sip my root beer again. "Unlike you guys, I brought my car here. I don't plan on driving straight into a pole."

"Take a cab!" Ayame said from under his arm. "We are!"

I shrugged, "Don't feel like it. Nor do I like the idea of leaving my car here." Then out of nowhere someone knocked into me, nearly making me fall on my ass. "Hey, watch it, drunkie!"

The guy that rammed into me was about a foot shorter from me, had medium brown hair and a tall pretty boy exterior. But I could see the inner wimp from within. His female friend was about five-foot-six with short straight black hair, was practically climbing on him. He pulled away to smile at me, "Sorry, man. I got distracted." The girl giggled like a maniac and he grinned, "Feel me?" Then he resumed to sticking his tongue down her throat.

Hiding my disgust, I let the gross couple get back to their business. Walking back to the booth where my friends sat.

Sango was eyeing the guy warily. "I think I've seen that guy somewhere before. But where?"

Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist, "I hope he's not an ex boyfriend." He smirked.

Smacking his arm, she said, "No, but I'm pretty sure I know him somehow."

Glaring at my friends, I said, "Yeah, this is totally something I wanted to do."

"Sorry, InuYasha." She said changing the subject. "We though that maybe it would do you good to get out of the house." Her focus left me and went right behind me. "Hey that's Kagome!"

"Kagome?" I asked, then turn my head to follow her gaze. My body freezes.

There at the entrance was the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her petite figure was hidden behind a baggy black hoodie along with skinny blue jeans. And covering her tiny feet were short converse high tops. Lovely raven hair fell down passed her elbows and curled at the ends. But what was most entrancing was her eyes. So blue, the color of sapphires.

But in those sapphire eyes was anger and pure determination. She looked around, she was searching for something. But what? Then a man came up behind and placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. Then her gaze settled on something and her eyes widened in denial. Tears filled her lovely eyes in the next.

Then all of a sudden a bunch of people with microphones and cameras surrounded them.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Waz up, we got Cheaters in the house!" The DJ, said, lowering the music and people began to whoop.

Cheaters? The TV show? No way.

"Who's the dope cheated on this lovely lady?" He asked the audience, "Go get him girl!"

The girl began to stomp towards the bar. The couple that bumped into me earlier saw her coming and froze.

"Oh no," Sango murmured and my ear twitched her in her direction, not turning my head. "It's Hojo."

Miroky scowled, "And her best friend Eri."

I rounded on her, "You mean that guy is her boyfriend?"

"Not for much longer." Koga muttered and Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Uh oh, BUSTED!" The DJ shouted and the crowed Oooooohhhed!

The guy Hojo and Eri backed up as much as the bar would let them when Kagome walked right up to them. First she rounded on thy guy, "What the heck are you doing, Hojo? Getting with Eri, my _best friend?_ How could you do that?"

He try to put his hands on her shoulders, making me growl. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry I−"

"And you, Eri!" She turned to the girl who had her hands on her hips. "You say you're my best friend and you do something like this? What is wrong with you?"

Eri shook her head, "I am your best friend, Kagome." She said, _what a crock!_ "We didn't want to hurt you so that's why we kept it secret."

"So it's okay for you to go behind my back and lie to me for who knows how long?" She demanded.

"Six months." She confirmed.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Six months?" She turned back to Hojo. "You cheated on me with her for six freaking months, Hojo, why?"

He threw his arms up, "Because you wouldn't give me any! We've been dating for a year and you still won't give me any sex. I needed to get it somehow!"

"I'm still a virgin! I told you that I wasn't ready for sex!" She said, "Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't _you_ understand that I have needs that have to be taken care of?" He asked. "I can't wait forever."

"You kept pushing him away, Kagome." Eri said. "So he came to me and I didn't push him away."

"You're supposed to say no, Eri," Kagome said, "why did you do it?"

She shrugged, "We love each other. We can't stay away from each other and we want to be together." She held out a hand to her. "We're still best friends, Kagome, it's just that Hojo's mine now."

"You could've at least broken up with me!" She shouted, "That's better than me having to find out that you had another girlfriend at your job and from your friends! Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to have these people say that I was confused and that I wasn't your girlfriend? Do you!?"

"I gave him what you can't, Kagome, you're going to have to deal with it." Eri said with no shame. _What a _bitch!

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth and threw it at her, "Deal with this. Stop putting your thongs in my damn laundry! No one wants to see your shit stains!"

The audience 'oooooooohhhed' when she turned on her heal and walked away.

I felt a smile stretch my lips. _She's a tough one._ And so beautiful! Who could ever _think_ of cheating on her? He made a huge mistake. If I were her boyfriend, I'd worship the ground she walked on.

_She's made for us!_

My demon blood began to stir. _She's to be our mate!_ Shaking my head, I watch the teary-eyed girl leave the club.

"Come one, baby, lets go to my place." Eri said, dragging my attention back to the disgusting couple. "She'll get over it don't worry."

"You bitch!" Sango said storming up to her, Ayame not far behind.

"Sango? Ayame?" She asked, surprised. "What're you guys doing here?"

"About to kick your ass for doing this to Kagome!" Ayame screeched. "How the hell could you do that to her and still call yourself a best friend?"

She lifted her arms up as if stating the obvious. "This doesn't mean I'm not her best friend! What is with you guys?"

"What's with us," Sango started, "Is that you just hurt the most kindest person that I know. Then you act like it can be forgiven and forgotten like it's no problem. Well guess what, it can't!" With that being said, she slapped her across the face. The bitch went flying.

"Ow!" She screeched, grabbing her cheek. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Sango replied. "I hope it bruises!"

"Back up, Sango, just get over it." Hojo said. "Kagome's not worth it." Then he went slamming into a the ground. A blue mark starting forming around his eye when he glared at me. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole?"

My fist was still clenched when I spoke, "When someone as kind as that girl is hurt by a piece of crap like you makes me want to punch something." I shrugged. "Your face was the closest thing to hit."

He huffed and got to his feet. "Good luck getting in her pants. Her innocence makes it hard to hold to something." He took the girl's arm and walked out of the club.

"What an _ass_hole." Ayame said.

"No kidding," Miroku said, finally joining us. Then he grinned at me. "So, InuYasha, still mad at us for dragging you here? I think you like Kagome already."

I turned to him, and instead of smacking him, I smirk, "I do indeed."

_One Month Later_

Finally a nice day to walk in the park. I hadn't had a peaceful walk here since I threw Kikyo out. I didn't to come back at first because it brought back memories. But its easier.

The vision of that lovely beauty from the club kept clouding my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Kagome was her name. I wanted to talk to her so bad that night. But her heart had been broken. And I knew more than most how much that hurts. She needed to heal. Besides, I never saw her again.

I'd debated on asking Sango where she lived, but I didn't want to seem like some kind of stalker. "Hi, Kagome. I know you don't know me but I was at the club with Miroku and the others when you busted your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend." Yep, that would work nicely.

"C'mere, kitty kitty!" A melodic voice sang. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

I stopped walking to see a girl crouched down by a bush. The top half of her body hidden behind it. Hmm… I walked up to her to get a better look and asked, "Do you need any help there?"

I could see a small black kitten curled into a ball in the back. Then the girl's head shot up and familiar blue eyes met my gold ones. It's her! "Um, hi!" She said blushing. "I'm trying to get this kitten out from under the bush, but she won't move."

"She's probably scared." I reasoned.

She sighed, "I know, but I can't just leave her here! She's all alone and it's too cold outside." She looked around, "And I haven't seen a single adult cat come around for a whole hour! The kitten could die!" She reached out again, "She's only five weeks old. Barely out of nursing."

I furrowed my brows, "How can you tell?"

She tilted her head, "It can stand up right, eyes are wide open, ears are perked, and it doesn't wobble that much. I've been around cats my whole life."

"I see," Then I gently nudged her aside. "Now don't kill me for this. But it'll get her out." Then I reached out and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the fur. It started hissing and scratching, little tiny claws goin at me with little effort they had.

"Be careful, you'll hurt it!" She shouted.

I let go of the scruff then brought the kitten up so it face was near mine, and gently bit its ear. It froze, then turned into a purring menace and rubbed its head against my cheek once I released it.

She was gaping at me. "What did you just do?"

I shrugged and handed the little kitten to her. "It's a dog demon trick. Works on both dogs and cats."

She stroked the kittens black fir and cuddled it to her chest. "Thank you," She held her hand out. "I'm Kagome."

I happily took her hand, "I know. I saw you at the club" Then I realized what I just said. _Crap!_ "Uh, I mean…!"

She didn't let go of my hand. "I saw you there. I knew you looked familiar." She looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I tightened my hold on her, "Why are you apologizing? That creep hurt you. And that so-called friend was no better."

She chuckled. "She still calls me and asks if she wants me to hang with her and Hojo."

I rolled my eyes, "Some people can not take a hint."

"I guess not." She replied. "I want nothing to do with her." She looked at me again, "Is it really so wrong to want to wait before having sex with your boyfriend?"

With a nod, I bring her hand and place it on my chest. "There's nothing wrong with that. Not at all. You shouldn't rush into anything if you aren't ready. It's perfectly natural. If he really loved you, he wouldn't even suggest it."

"But do men really need sex so bad that they have to cheat on their partner?" She demanded. "It's not fair!"

I shook my head, "If the man really wanted to let it out, and loved his girlfriend or wife, he'd suffice with some porno and deal with it." She blushed at my bluntness but I kept going. "I would never even imagine doing that to her if I cared that much."

She smiled, "Your girlfriend is lucky to have you."

"I'm single actually." I said. "Not long before you had your fallout. Same reasons. Only I walked in on her screwing her other boyfriend in our bed."

"Oh no," She gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I murmured. "It was doomed from the start."

We stood there for a few more minutes. Not saying anything. Until…

"You wanna go get some coffe? Or cocoa?" I finally asked.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Cocoa sounds nice."

"I think so too."

_Eight Months Later_

"Okay, that's the last of it." My girlfriend, pushing a cardboard box across my living groom." She looked up at me nervously, "You don't think that maybe we're moving a little fast?"

I grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. "Not at all, Kagome. This was meant to be. I know it."

Kagome smiled up at me and her lovely blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "I'm so happy with you, InuYasha. I've never felt this way before."

I placed a gentle kiss to her lips. That's right. Kagome and I are a couple. We've been an official couple for seven months now. I'd never been happier. And no, we have not had sex yet. She's warming up to the idea a little more, but I'm not rushing her. We have had some pretty hot make out sessions though, going as far as second base.

She's always so shy though. But that just makes her even cuter. When she finally decides that she's ready to go all the way, I'll be waiting. More than ready to take her into my arms.

A patch of black fur rubbed itself against my leg and purred. "Hey there, Midnight." The kitten that we rescued, was now called midnight. Kagome kept him fed and strong with formula until he was okay with solid food. Now she's a black fluff ball of mischief.

Scratching behind her ear I ask, "How ya doin, kitty? Like your new home?"

She mewled as if she didn't care and scampered of towards the kitchen where the food was.

Kagome plopped down on the couch and I sat down next to her. I place my arm over her shoulder and press a kiss to her hair. "I could get used to this?"

She giggled and kissed me under my chin. "I could too." She leaned up, our lips only an inch apart.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

She groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Aw man!"

"Who is it?" I asked, moving around so she was sitting on my lap. "Sango?" I started to nip at her neck.

She bit back a moan and said, "Nope, its Eri."

I stopped, "Again? Didn't you change your number?"

"Twice," she affirmed then pressed the green button. "What do you want, Eri? I thought I told you not to call me anymore." I toned my ears to listen.

"_Kagome, you won't believe it!_" She said.

Kagome groaned and leaned back into my embrace, "Do I really care at this point?"

"_Hojo cheated on me!_" Came from the phone. "_I caught him with some skank at a bar downtown. Can you believe that?_"

I looked at Kagome, "Is she for real?"

With a roll of her eyes she went back to the conversation, "Actually I can believe it, Eri. I'm not shocked at all."

"_What are you talking about?_" Eri demanded.

"He cheated on me. What makes you think you're so special that he wouldn't do that to you?" Kagome was fuming, and it was hot!

"_But this is different!_" She insisted. "_He loves me! He does! I gave what he wanted when he wanted it. We're meant to be together!_"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Now what?" I growled, gently moving her off. "Can't a guy make out with his girlfriend without interruptions for once?" I throw the door open, "WHAT!"

There stood Eri behind my door.

"InuYasha!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Kagome's being mean!"

"Get off me!" I tried to pry her off.

"But, Inupoo!" She whined.

"Ew!" I shouted. "I hated it when Kikyo called me that. And I really don't want you calling me that. Now buzz off!"

"Eri, what are you doing here?" Kagome demanded coming to the door. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but whatever friendship we had, ended the moment you spread your legs for the creep who was my boyfriend."

"But, Kagome!" She pleaded. "I told you that I still wanted to be friends!"

"And I said that I _didn't_ want to be friends with a back stabber." Kagome bit out. "Go away!" And then she slammed the door in her face. "Ugh! I'm tired of that bitch!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. "You know you look really hot when you're pissed?"

She grinned, "And what are you going to do about that?"

I raised a brow, "What are you thinking?"

She blushed, "I'm…I'm ready, InuYasha. I want to be with you. It's our first night living together. And I want us to…you know." Her eyes widened, "Unless you don't want to−!"

I cut her off with a deep kiss. My tongue was stroking her mouth in anticipation. "I'd love to." She giggled when I lift her up in my arms as I headed towards my bedroom. _Our _bedroom. "I love you, Kagome. I promise that I'll make this special for you."

"Thank you, InuYasha," she murmured. "I love you too."

And we spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Bonding our souls and our bodies, making us one. Forever as mates.

**My First InuYasha oneshot. How 'bout them apples!**


End file.
